hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Mystic
Kid Mystic is a 2.5 Dimensional action/role-playing game produced by Mike Hommel of Hamumu Software. It is similar to Dr Lunatic in terms of basic gameplay. The player character has to travel through four chapters of adventure, picking up fire orbs and crystals (similar to the hammers and Pants of Power in Dr Lunatic) which he uses to fight magical enemies. The objective is to complete each level by collecting the magic orbs (the equivalent of brains in Dr Lunatic) and getting to the exit. However, it is different from Dr Lunatic in that Kid Mystic gains experience and power as he plays more levels, and his special attacks are magic spells which he can use at any time, if he has sufficient magic. There are random monster attacks in each of the chapters which serve to bolster Kid Mystic's experience. In addition, there are bonuses hidden in the levels: Fairies, which grant the player special powers and drawbacks; Spells, which can be used any time in levels to attack, heal, and other such things; and the Armageddon Sword, which is an extremely powerful weapon. There is one piece of it hidden in each chapter. The game was released as Spooky Castle: The Adventures of Kid Mystic in 1999 and published by eGames, while an enhanced version was published as Kid Mystic by Hamumu in 2004. Story "When the evil Bobby Khan descended on the peaceful kingdom of Tulipton and stole all the Mystical Orbs, the king was overwhelmed. The orbs were needed to protect the kingdom from the marauding monsters (an unfortunate side effect of building your kingdom in the Monster Wilderness). So with every last knight battling the rampaging hordes, the king could spare only one wizard for a reckless mission to reclaim the lost orbs: Kid Mystic." Spells Main Article: Kid Mystic Spells Various spells can be learned by obtaining spell books. There are 18 spell books in all, at an average of four or five spellbooks per chapter. The 19th spell, Armageddon, can only be learned when you complete the Armageddon Sword. As there are only 10 'spell slots', nine of the spells learned are upgrades from previous spells. Most spells increase in certain parameters the higher player level you are. Fairies Main Article: Fairies Items Items can be picked up off the ground in levels. These include: Fireball powerups: Similar effect to Dr. Lunatic Hammer powerups, these affect amount of fireballs, rate of fire, and whether the fireballs will bounce off walls. Potions: Health and Mana potions will heal you by 40 points and refill your mana by 25 points respectively. Collectibles: Scattered around the world, there are Fairy Bells and pieces of the Armageddon Sword. There are 4 Bells in each chapter, as well as 1 piece of the Sword. If you need help finding these, check Locations. Other Modes After the game is completed, the player unlocks Madcap Mode, which is a harder version of the game. If the player finds all the special items (Spells, Fairies, and Armageddon Sword pieces) in normal or Madcap mode, he unlocks Challenge Mode, which involves playing all of the levels again, with special goals. Hints and Tips Exclusive to the Hamumu Software version # Most levels can be replayed as many times as you like once they are completed, and you will still retain the cash and experience obtained during each replay. You can thus opt to replay levels instead of looking for monster battles to level up or get more cash. Exceptions to this are the chapter boss levels as well as the four Guardian of the Tower levels in Chapter 3. # When you have collected all the spellbooks and fairies, as well as the Armageddon Sword piece from each chapter, look out for Happy Stick monsters that wander around the overworld. Walking into them triggers a monster battle with that Happy Stick monster as the enemy. Happy Stick monsters give out huge amounts of cash when killed. # You can smash Eensey Weensys by walking into them. # Upon reaching the level cap of 50, XP you would gain from smashing monsters become coins. This makes smashing lots of monsters a viable money-making tactic if you are near or at the level cap. # Grabby Fairy's coin-drawing ability stacks with the Magnetic Headband's coin-drawing ability, which can come in handy while collecting coins. The decreased XP gain that comes with Grabby Fairy's ability actually works in your favor as you will need to smash more monsters to level up, which in turn increases the amount of coins you would get from smashing monsters. # As long as a Peeping Bomb does not spot you, you can walk right up to one and smash it without being hurt by its explosion (although the visual effect still remains the same). # Haggly Fairy and Scary Fairy's effects are only useful in the overworld. If you are entering a monster encounter or level, you should consider switching to another fairy or disabling them completely (to reduce lag on lower-end computers). Chapter 1 # Mushy Hollow — This is a good level to gain lots of experience and cash. The fact that it is located right next to Beginnerton means that you can pay a quick visit to the Shop to buy equipment once you have secured the cash for them. # Grassy Knoll — There is an Egg Sac on this level. It spews a lot of cash and gives a large amount of experience once it is smashed. # The Grasslands — There are a few Egg Sacs on this level. Like the one in Grassy Knoll, each Egg Sac gives a considerable amount of experience and cash when smashed. # The Bridge — Keep moving! The Octentacles will smack you up pretty badly with repeated hits en masse, but they are slow and go down quite fast if you already have the Oak Staff. If you see one come out of the water, move away so that you don't get slammed by it. Optimum Octon's ranged attack is dangerous, but only if you're standing in front of it; it can't fire diagonally. Against the tentacles, take potshots while moving to avoid their attacks. Against Optimum, shoot it diagonally. Seeker Bolts are useful as they do lots of damage and their slowness at lower levels is a non-issue as you're fighting Optimum up close. In addition, if you need a breather, there are a few narrow corridors of dirt that are placed just out of range of the Octentacles and protected by short stretches of grass walls. You can also abuse these little corridors to go FPS-style on Optimum, popping out of cover to take a few shots at it and ducking back into cover before its shots hit you. Finally, concentrate your attacks on Optimum; once it goes down, all surviving Octentacles go down with it. You also get all XP you would have gotten from killing the tentacles, so don't worry about losing anything. Chapter 2 # A Hidden Clearing — The Mucho Moss has a fairly large cash spew and gives lots of experience when killed. # Spiders' Lair — There are eight Egg Sacs surrounding the walled-up level exit at the center of the map. Each gives a considerable amount of experience and cash when smashed. Alternatively, allow them to generate Eensy Weensies for you to squash. The Mama Spiders on the map also give lots of experience and have huge coin spews in addition to spawning lots of Eensy Weensys when they are defeated. # Spooky Pass — You should prioritise either Rammy Gruff or Disgruntled Gruff as the first Gruff to smash. Disgruntled is extremely dangerous as its energy orbs take a long time to dissipate and do massive damage to you if you haven't already purchased the Steel Hat. Rammy is the only Gruff that continuously tracks you regardless of where you are on the map and its speed makes it dangerous as it can easily keep up with you even if you own the Air Lancelots. However, its speed also makes it a pushover if you trap it behind a rock, which makes it a theoretical cakewalk. Surefoot's shockwave attack is powerful, but it lacks a ranged attack (unlike Disgruntled) and doesn't track you if you stay far away from it (unlike Rammy), so it can be dealt with last. Chapter 3 # The Ballroom — This large level is essentially an open space filled with monsters. If you already have Richie Fairy, enable it so that the monsters drop more coins than usual. Richie Fairy's XP drain is negligible as there are so many monsters to smash. # Whack-A-Zoid! — This level can be extremely easy if Cheapy Fairy is active and you are using Energy Storm as your active spell. Park yourself near the top of the map and fire lightly each time a Whackazoid emerges. Done correctly, you can easily nab upwards of 90 Whackazoids within the 1-minute time limit—more than enough to unlock all the prizes. # Twisty Passages, All Alike — Watch out for a room with 4 Trapazoids. Even the Steel Hat won't protect you against their combined fire attacks for very long. They are also protected by the room's border walls, so you cannot just hit them with something like Seeker Bolt. To deal with them, use the Energy Storm and Inferno spells or find the Reflect Gem in the level to make your fireballs bounce off the walls and into them. # The Vault — In the eGames version, when you open the vault for the first time, get the spellbook and give up (not complete) the level. Then, re-enter the level, re-open the vault and get the cash. # The Keep — Casting Stoneskin or Steelskin will nullify the damage caused by The Lookey-Loo's death beam. You can also use Insane Rage and run right up against The Lookey-Loo. This will cause it to be burned for several rounds each time it opens its main eye. Chapter 4 # Smashball — You can move as per normal, giving you considerably more control over the ball compared to most other Breakout-style games. # Armageddon Shrine — To finish Richie Lich off quickly, use Seeker Bolt or Seeker Swarm continuously. Having Cheapy Fairy active helps. # Bobby Khan — If you have the Armageddon Sword finished, use the Armageddon spell against him. Hitting him with Seeker Bolt or Seeker Swarm when he isn't blocking with his shield also works quite well. See also *Kid Mystic Maps *Kid Mystic Puzzles *Kid Mystic Locations *Kid Mystic Editing *Kid Mystic Monsters *Kid Mystic Mechanics *Kid Mystic Shop *Fairies Category:Games Category:Kid Mystic